Lisan Sang Hujan
by Dae Uchiha
Summary: Jangan biarkan badai itu merusak kelopakmu. Stay strong, Beauty. Drabble for Sukie 'Suu' Foxie's birthday. RnR, minna?


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Lisan Sang Hujan by Dae Uchiha**

**Little Present For Sukie 'Suu' Foxie's Birthday**

**-Standard warning applied-**

**.**

**.**

**Satu—**

**Untuk satu hati yang bimbang ...**

**(Benarkah tindakan egoisku melepaskanmu?)**

**.**

**.**

Bola mata gadis itu bergerak-gerak, menyesuaikan ritme gerimis yang turun di hadapannya. Memerhatikan bagaimana buliran air itu menetes-netes, menelusuri pucuk-pucuk daun sebelum jatuh dengan enggan.

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya, menyapa sang hujan. Hujan menyambut, membiarkan beberapa tetesnya tertampung di telapak tangan gadis itu.

"Kamu suka hujan?"

Sebuah pertanyaan dengan nada rendah membuatnya menoleh sebagai refleks. Matanya dihadapkan pada sepasang bola mata kelam milik seorang pemuda yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di belakangnya.

Ia tak menjawab.

Ia tak tahu kenapa ia tak bisa menjawabnya dengan lantang seperti sebelumnya. Bukankah ia menyukai hujan?

Ya, ia menyukai hujan. Dulu, sebelum ia mengenal badai.

Hujan dan badai sama-sama mampu menenggelamkan pesona matahari, juga lazuardi sang langit. Namun hujan dan badai memiliki perbedaan di matanya.

Hujan datang dengan perlahan. Dimulai dengan mendung, lalu berubah menjadi gerimis. Gerimis itu melebat, kemudian merintik lagi hingga menciptakan pelangi.

Hujan itu meneduhkan. Bau basah tanah yang tercium oleh indra, bulir air yang menetes perlahan dari pucuk-pucuk daun, suara kecipak ketika anak-anak kecil berlarian sepanjang genangan air.

Seperti itulah cintanya pada sang hujan. Cinta yang tenang ... sunyi merayapi seandainya ia tak menghalau. Cinta yang hati-hati ... cinta yang meneduhkan. Hujan adalah sosok yang tenang tak berderak, dengan binar pelangi di ujungnya.

Lalu kemudian badai datang.

Hujan mengenalkannya pada badai. Dalam hujannya, tak ada pelangi yang mengakhiri. Hujan perlahan merintik, namun mendadak badai datang bersama awan hitam yang bergulung.

Badai yang memporak-porandakan segalanya.

Badai yang menyapu bersih semua kenangannya bersama hujan.

Ia terlena, dengan segera menyambut uluran sang badai. Mengikuti gerakan sang badai yang tak menentu dan spontan. Ia terhanyut dalam sebuah tarian baru yang tak ia ketahui sebelumnya. Angin bertiup kencang, membuatnya menggigil.

Namun badai tertawa, dan ia merasa tertantang.

Badai penuh _enigma_ sehingga ia dengan susah payah menyatukan kepingan _puzzle_ yang hilang. Ia terjebak dalam sebuah lorong yang ia tak tahu ujungnya. Badai telah menggugah semua rasa yang tak terucap pada sang hujan.

Cintanya pada badai adalah sebuah kembang api. Meledak-ledak, berwarna-warni.

Badai telah meluruhkan segala pesona hujan, itu asumsinya. Ia telah jatuh cinta pada ketidakpastian sang badai. Jatuh cinta pada _maze_ yang diciptakannya.

Helaan napas menyentakkannya dari batas khayal.

Hujan berdiri di depannya, masih penuh pesona yang sama. Masih begitu meneduhkan. Masih begitu menenangkan. Hujan tak berubah. Ialah yang berubah.

Senyuman terukir di bibir pemuda itu.

"Kamu nggak perlu jawab. Aku ke sini cuma mau ngasih tahu ini."

Selembar kertas ia ambil. Dibacanya dengan seksama. Sebuah pemberitahuan akan penerimaan beasiswa di salah satu universitas seni di Amerika. Dan nama sang pemuda tercantum di sana.

"Awalnya aku mau mendiskusikannya sama kamu. Tapi akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi."

Ia menengadah. Pergi ... kata itu merekat dalam ceberumnya.

... Hujan akan pergi?

Sang pemuda melangkah mendekat, lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk merengkuh gadis di depannya. Menyalurkan segala afeksi. Ia tahu gadis ini telah alihkan atensinya. Karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk pergi. Hidup di bawah bayang-bayang adalah sesuatu yang dibencinya. Namun ia tetap tak bisa membenci gadis itu. Bagaimanapun, sang gadis adalah pemilik hati.

"Aku senang bisa menghabiskan satu tahun terakhir ini bersamamu. Kamu tetaplah bunga paling indah yang pernah kumiliki."

Sang gadis terdiam. Keteduhan menjalari tubuhnya. Bau hujan menggelitik penciumannya. Merasakan sang hujan untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Jangan biarkan badai itu merusak kelopakmu. _Stay strong_, _Beauty_."

Perlahan, sebuah pelangi terbentuk dari tirai rintik dan sinar matahari.

**.**

**.**

**Dua—**

**Untuk dua cinta yang membuatku mundur ...**

**(Cintamu pada hujan dan badai)**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda itu menatap direksi di sudut taman dengan pandangan kosong. Kaleng _soda_ tergeletak di sampingnya, bulir-bulir air menuruni kaleng yang tak tersentuh.

Sekuntum bunga yang menjadi atensi sang pemuda, bergoyang ringan tertiup angin. Menari-nari, lalu tertawa bersama sang pohon di sebelahnya; entah apa yang dibicarakan.

Apakah mereka mengharap hujan?

Atau ... badaikah?

Bunga tanpa nama itu masih terus menari, dengan angin yang mengusik. Kelopak-kelopak kuningnya mengingatkan sang pemuda akan helaian kuning seorang gadis yang senantiasa menari dalam benaknya yang mengangkasa.

"_Kamu suka hujan?"_

_Itu pertemuan pertama mereka. Di ruang klub seni, yang telah dimodifikasi hingga berbagai kegiatan seni bisa dilakukan di sana, dari seni lukis sampai ikebana. Hujan menjerit, begitu deras._

"_Tentu, kalau tak ada hujan, bunga-bunga ini pasti layu," jawaban diplomatis keluar dari gadis ponytail yang diketahui pemuda itu adalah anggota klub ikebana. _

_Pemuda itu tak menjawab, menorehkan cat minyak semakin banyak di kanvas itu. Tak bermaksud memecah keheningan, karena ... bunga di depannya sungguh cantik._

"_Kamu sendiri, lagi lukis apa?"_

"_Hujan."_

_Pada hari itu, lukisan hujan pertamanya selesai. Sebuah lukisan dengan bunga mawar biru terkena tetesan-tetesan air langit. Sebiru kelopak sang bunga yang menghisapnya dalam sebuah ekspetasi._

Tanpa sadar, senyuman mengisi wajahnya yang datar. Berapa lamakah sang waktu berlari sejak saat itu?

Bunga adalah sebuah mozaik yang indah. Serapuh angin namun sekuat karang. Bunga adalah sosok yang tegak menatap sang matahari, menghadapi hujaman beribu tetes air, namun bisa goyah hanya dengan belaian angin.

Bunga adalah sosok yang selalu bisa membuat orang tersenyum karena cinta yang diberikannya; mampu menghibur dikala duka; namun terkadang menjadi lambang dikala suka menjelang.

Ia tak pernah menyesali keberadaan bunga yang ada dalam hidupnya.

Benih itu masuk, tersiram oleh kehangatan kalbu karena gadis itu, lalu perlahan-lahan tumbuh menjadi bunga yang amat cantik di sudut hatinya. Tempat paling tersembunyi dan paling beku, membuktikan bahwa bunga itu tegar. Ia tidak lagi menjadi hujan yang dingin dan menakutkan.

Takkan ada yang bisa mencabut bunga itu. Tidak, karena ia akan melindunginya sepenuh hati. Ia tahu ini konyol, mengharapkan seseorang yang sudah berhenti mengharapkanmu, namun ia tak bisa berpaling.

Karena bunga itu ... masih tertawa di sudut hatinya. Masih tersenyum walau berupa bayang-bayang semu.

Bodohnya dirinya, melarikan diri, namun masih tak bisa bangkit. Bahkan setelah dua tahun ia bersembunyi. Ah, ia tahu betul ia yang membentengi diri.

Ia tersentak dari utopis ketika kehangatan menyentuh pipinya.

Ternyata, tanpa ia sadari seorang anak kecil telah berlutut di sampingnya, sebelah tangan anak itulah yang menyentuhnya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain menyodorkan sesuatu

Setangkai bunga _daisy_ tersenyum padanya.

Ia menatap bingung anak tersebut, meski begitu diterima juga bunganya. Anak itu hanya mengangguk singkat, lalu menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, melakukan bahasa isyarat yang ia tak mengerti.

Lalu anak itu pergi begitu saja setelah melambaikan tangannya.

Meninggalkan dirinya dan sang bunga yang masih tergenggam.

**.**

"_**Kakak, jangan cemberut terus. Bersemangatlah!"**_

**.**

**.**

**おわり**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** Happy birthday, Suu-_nee_ ... :D maafkan aku yang cuman bisa—lagi-lagi—ngasih _failed drabble_ yang garing ini. Se-sebenernya ini mantan cerpen yang kusetor untuk tugas Sastraku. Aku perbaiki di sana-sini dan tara ... jadi deh, hehe. #blush

Soal arti bunganya, aku cuman asal nyomot di wiki. Mawar biru yang artinya love at first sight, dan daisy yang salah satu artinya semangat. Kayaknya Suu-_nee_ lebih tau deh, hehe. (mudah-mudahan ga salah)

Doaku sama kayak doanya Sai—stay strong. Kuat untuk ngejalanin semuanya, apapun yang terjadi. Kekuatan untuk jadi yang terbaik. Dan semangat! :"D

Untuk siapa itu badai, yah ... biarkan jadi rahasia. xD

Thanks for reading,

:D

**ダエ**


End file.
